A recreational vehicle (RV) may include a ramp door providing access between the interior of the RV and the environment about the RV. Such a ramp door typically is pivotally mounted to the RV proximate a floor thereof and pivotable about an axis parallel to and substantially flush with the floor. In a closed or stowed position, the ramp door may form a wall or a portion of a wall of the RV. For example, a ramp door may form a rear wall or a portion of a rear wall of an RV when closed.
The ramp door may be opened or deployed to a ramp position wherein the free end of the ramp door is adjacent the ground upon which the RV is parked. In this position, the ramp door may facilitate loading and unloading items to and from the interior of the RV.
In some embodiments, the ramp door may be partially opened or deployed to a position in which the ramp door is generally parallel to the floor of the RV. In this position, the ramp door may serve as a patio deck.
When the ramp door is used as a patio deck, a railing typically is installed about the perimeter of the ramp door except at the end of the door pivotally connected to the RV. Typically, at least portions of such railings must be removed from the ramp door prior to closing the door. When removed, such portions of the railing must be stored, for example, inside the RV. Conversely, when the ramp door is deployed to the patio deck configuration, the railing must be removed from its storage location and installed on the ramp door. These tasks may be time-consuming and may require two or more persons to accomplish.
In an exemplary embodiment, a self-deploying rail system is provided for a ramp door with a door frame. The ramp door has a first side, a second side, a pivot end, and a free end, and the door is pivotable about the pivot end between a first position in which the door is substantially received within or substantially in abutment with the door frame and a second position in which the door is pivoted to an open position.
The system includes a substantially rigid barrier frame having a first end, a second end, a pivot end and a free end. The pivot end of the frame is pivotably connectable to the door proximate the free end of the door and pivotable between a first position in which the barrier frame is substantially parallel to the door and a second position in which the barrier frame is substantially perpendicular to the door. A first side panel is pivotably connected to the first end of the barrier frame about a first side panel pivot axis, and a second side panel is pivotably connected to the second end of the barrier frame about a second side panel pivot axis.
A first brace has a first end pivotably connected to the barrier frame proximate the first end and the free end thereof, and a second end pivotably connectable to the door between the free end and the pivot end thereof. The first brace includes a first member and a second member, where the first member is articulable with respect to the second member about a first pivot point between a first position in which the first member is substantially articulated about the first pivot point with respect to the second member, and a second position in which the first member extends substantially linearly from the second member.
A second brace has a first end pivotably connected to the barrier frame proximate the second end and the free end thereof and a second end pivotably connectable to the door between the free end and the pivot end thereof. The second brace includes a third member and a fourth member, where the third member is articulable with respect to the fourth member about a second pivot point between a first position in which the third member is substantially articulated about the second pivot point with respect to the fourth member, and a second position in which the third member extends substantially linearly from the fourth member.
A first side barrier has a first end connectable to the door frame and a second end connected to the first side panel, where at least a portion of the first side barrier is made of a substantially flexible material. A second side barrier has a first end connectable to the door frame and a second end connected to the second side panel, where at least a portion of the second side barrier made of a substantially flexible material.
A first cable has a first end connectable to the door frame and a second end connected to the first brace proximate the pivot point thereof. A second cable has a first end connectable to the door frame and a second end connected to the second brace proximate the pivot point thereof.
In another exemplary embodiment, the self-deploying rail system includes an end rail portion having a frame assembly pivotable between a stowed position and an upright position. The frame assembly includes a left corner post and a right corner post. A pair of first side panels are pivotably coupled with the frame assembly adjacent the left and right corner posts, respectively, and the first side panels are biased inward. A pair of second side panels are pivotably coupleable with the door frame and are biased inward. A pair of upper cables are one each connected between each of the first and second side panels, and a pair of lower cables are one each connected between each of the first and second side panels. A pair of folding arm braces respectively pivotably connected at a first end to the left and right corner posts and pivotably connectable at a second end to the ramp door. The folding arm braces each include a first arm pivotably connected to a second arm at a brace pivot joint. A pair of deploy cables are respectively connected at one end to the folding arm braces and are connectable at an opposite end to the door frame.